falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Overseas Territory of Osten Helkar
The Colony of Vintheriu was founded in 485 AER, shortly after that of Port Anderson. Located in the south the climate is warm and the land fertile. Governor Fredrick Ames was one of the men who helped colonize Vintheriu and became the first Governor of the colony until he died from lung cancer in 501 AER at which point Alaric Bryland was named Governor. In 518AER after Bryland disappeared, Joeseph Reibard was made governor. He was ineffective, and in the 530s, a young Admiral named Alexander Warrens was made Viscount. History In 502 AER the colony became a political power as it fought for the right to become a state within the Falleen Empire which gave birth to the Vintherian Statehood Movement. The VSM gained overwhelming support in the colony from the public and local politicians and would lead strikes and boycotts that would cripple the trade of the Falleen Colonial Company in Vintheriu and Port Collinger. Vintheriu would eventually become part of a trial state combined with several other southern colonies. During this time, population and the economy had become to spike to new levels as immigrants from other countries and from across the empire poured into the rapidly expanding colony. When the colonies Governor became the Imperial Consul, almost the entire populace of the colony was behind him as he strove to further the lives of imperial citizens and stabalize the empire. It was during this time that, John Fitzroy, a young public officer of the VSM became a strong public leader in the colony alongside the leader of the VSM, Benjamin Fedful. These two spearheaded the establishment and development of the new Vintherian town of Frederickston under the directions of Governor Bryland. In 505 AER during the statehood trial evaluations, prominent members of the imperial government made rash comments on the Empire's ability and willingness to defend the colony and on these grounds denied it statehood. This led to a cascade of political problems and demonstrations as the Vintherian Conflict started with boycotts on goods from the mainland once again crippled FCC operations in the region. Following a few months, the imperial government was able to disband the FCC in the southern colonies, which while a massive victory for the colony, its people, and the VSM did not completely solve problems in the colony as many were still distrustful of the imperial government. Following the problems of the Vintherian Conflict, the colony continued to expand over the next few years with public opinion towards the central government only growing worse. As politics continue to be the talk of the colony with the VSM guiding the colonies path, construction projects began to consume the resources of the colony as a new town sprang up in the north due to the large dam that was put under construction. The dam finished construction in late 510, its facilities providing enough power for the colony and expansion for years to come. In the years following the completion of the Proud Dam, expansion of the colony grew greatly as bigger buildings sprung up and more people arrived in the colony from abroad. As Vintheriu city expanded, local assemblymen begun gathering more often to keep the colony moving on the right track as minimum wage was raised in the colony and additional security measures were put in place. During these times, relations between Vintheriu and the mainland furthered soured as local businessmen cut the final trade ties with the mainland while relations between the colony and the new Kingdom of the Straits (Apari) reached new heights with new-found cooperation in trade and social matters. As a Stratian military base was authorized by the Emperor to be built on Epsilon Island in Vintheriu, security for the harbor in Vintheriu was stepped up while the economy prepared for the boom to come. The boom to the economy provided by the new military base led to rapid expansion in the colony and over the next few years, the population exploded as immigrants came from overseas, attracted by the increased pay and now growing industry. It was during these years that the colony saw the most growth as local industries grew from the influx of immigrants and the demand for more commodities. In 514 AER, a large project conducted by the colonies government and the Bryland family led to the creation of Suodan Tower, a large iron lattice tower, and Straesval Park around which new residential districts were built, providing jobs to many newcomers. In 515 AER, the south achieved a major step towards more freedom as the Antarian Dominon was formed from the colonies of Soueca. Later that year, the local government of Vintheriu voted in favor of renaming the province to Osten Helkar in an effort to have a province connected to the regions roots. Between 515 AER and 518 AER, the province saw continued growth as the dominion government and military was established. During this time, Bryland Industries founded several companies alongside numerous local businessman and once the companies were established and running smoothly, the companies were handed over in a series of economic agreements struck in 518 AER. Shortly after the agreements where struck, Bryland Industries as well several of the companies recently handed over to the public were seized by the government without reimbursement for losses. This was quickly followed by a series of explosions in Vintheriu involving the Bryland Industries weapons factory and several ships of the Bryland Service Corps in Vintheriu harbor. These two events began a spread of confusion and anger in the colony due to the re-emergence of government interference in the local economy much like the Vintherian Conflict. Amidst the confusion and anger, many prominent figures in Osten Helkar vanished including the Viscount, the former Governor-General, members of the police, the Osten Helkar Structural Movement, the Progressive and Security Party of Antaria, and civilians. Local Economic The colony produces mostly lumber, cotton, silver, gold, nickel, and sulfur in the form of its exports to the Falleen Empire Cultural The colony of Vintheriu and many of its citizens celebrate several holidays unique to their land. They are always called festivals and are the result of a strong sense of community in the colony and the every expanding diversity in the colony due to the influx of immigrants that the colony receives each year. *Ames' Festival (Founders Festival) *Southern Lights Festival Category:Colonies and Possessions Category:The World of HDFRF